Bad Accident
by lifeoflosers
Summary: Lol another accident, I'm a bad accident writer, and I'm really bad in it! oke for this story...Otto dies..sorry Otto-lovers!I just had to otherwise Reggie had to die! R


(A/N)   
Lol, another story this week!I did this pretty quick and I don't like it and I hope you do like it!Maybe if you like it, I'm gonna like it too!!So please R&R...  
  
I didn't know a name for the story so I just did Bad Accident!  
  
Well more AN on the bottom  
  
Hope you'll enjoy!!UHUM :P  
  
Lees ze mensen!!Lees en huiver!!Otto gaat dood ole!Niet leuk maar goed...  
  
----  
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey I changed some things and made my (A/N) on the bottom a bit longer!  
Thanks 'Anonymous' for the advice about that pulse and CPR thing!I just had to change it!  
  
~-----------Bad Accident-----------~  
  
:~: News Report :~:  
  
' Here is your local news reporter Cathy Dyke.  
In our well known city of Ocean Shores, has been an accident.Down the California Incline a car and a skateboarder had a terrible crash.As we hear, the skateboarder just came back from the Pier with a group of other friends.The car driver didn't watch out and hit the skateboarder.  
We don't know any medic status known jet.Were still waiting for the police to say something. '  
  
*runs to police officer that walks nearby*  
  
' Sir!Sir!How are the victims? '  
  
' Sorry Miss, were not allowed to say anything you got to wait. '  
*puts his hand in front of the camara*  
  
:~: End New Report :~:  
  
' Wow, that's not good, I hope the kids will come home soon. ' Ray Rocket says as he lays on the couch and flips off the tv.  
  
***California Incline - Place of the accident***  
  
' Damn, we lost the guy from the car but the boy is still alive we can still save him! ' paramedic 1 says.  
  
' His pulse is getting weaker! ' paramedic 2 yells.  
  
' Come on we'll do CPR, hurry up! ' paramedic 1 says with a mocking tone.  
  
They try CPR a while but it won't work.  
  
' His pulse is gone!!!Come on we need the shock paddles  
  
' Ok, I'll count. 1..2..3..GO ' paramedic 2 says.  
  
They shock his body but nothing happens.  
  
' It won't work, we'll do it again on 3! 1...2....3..GO! ' paramedic 1 says.  
  
Again they shocked the boys body but again nothing happens.  
  
' Ok..We can try one more time, and if it doesn't work...then it's over.Ok ...1...2..3..GO! ' paramedic 2 says.  
  
They shocked his body again, but again no response.  
  
' Damn Paul, we lost him! ' paramedic 1 says quitly.  
  
Paramedic 2 walks away and starts calling around for people who know the boy.  
  
' Hey!Here!Here! We know him! Is Otto alright??!! ' Reggie Rocket yells from a behind someone.  
  
' Well duh, Otto-man survives anything! ' a boy with freckles named Twister Rodriguez yells immediately after her.  
  
' I'm not so sure, the car hid him very hard.You'll never know when it happens...' their neighbour and friend Sam Dullard responds.  
  
' Sam, don't say that please I don't want to think of such things! ' Reggie says with a disgusted face.  
  
' You know him?Come here please!I have some...bad news...' the parademic says.  
  
Reggie, Twister, and Sam walk over to the man and he let's them trough.  
  
' So white boy, what's the news? ' Twister says.  
  
' Twister!! ' Reggie and Sam yell.  
  
' Whaaat? '   
  
' Is one of you related to that boy? ' the parademic asks.  
  
' Yes, I am!I'm his sister ' Reggie responds immediately  
  
' I'm sorry but...we have some bad news about your brother...' the man says.  
  
' Bad news...?What's wrong? ' Reggie asks suprised.  
  
' We tried to..we tried to save him, we really did everything we could..but it's to late..' he responds sadly.  
  
' What do you mean?...wait..no please tell me it's not true!!It's not true!!' Reggie screams crying.  
  
She sinks down on the floor and starts crying softly.Sam sits next to her with a sad face, on the edge of crying.  
  
' Huh, what's wrong?What does he mean?Otto is ok right? ' Twister says confused.  
  
' No Twister, he's...not. ' Sam says.  
  
' I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!This can't be happening! ' Reggie mutters quitly.  
  
Twisters still looks confused but understand then.  
  
He also sinks on the floor, and let tears slip down his cheeks.  
  
***Rocket's House - Living Room***  
  
Ray is sleeping on the couch and wakes up from a ringing phone.He picks it up.  
  
'Yes hello?' Ray says.  
  
' Hello, are you Raymundo Rocket? ' the guy on the phone says.  
  
' That's me, is something wrong?Who am I speaking with? ' Ray asks.  
  
' Yes we have some bad news...wait Officer Shirley wants to tell you. ' the guy says.  
  
' Eeeh sure... '  
  
' Ray? Is that you? ' Offic. Shirley says.  
  
' Yes it's me Shir.What's wrong?Did the kids do something? '   
  
' They did nothing wrong...but I think you better could sit down now because I have some bad news... '  
  
' Ok, I'm sitting...tell me..'  
  
' There was an accident...a car hit Otto...and we tried to save him but...' she says softly  
  
Ray interups her.  
  
' WHAT??!!Is...is...Otto ...d-dead..? ' Ray asks shocked and stands up.  
  
' I'm sorry Ray. I'm so sorry! '  
  
He drops the phone and falls back on the couch.  
  
' Ray? Ray? Are you still there? '  
  
He doesn't answer he just sits there, shocked on the couch.He close his eyes and lays down.  
  
' This is not happening, I'm still dreaming.This is NOT happening!! ' he says to his self.  
  
' Ray, I'm so sorry for you.I hope you hear this and I'm gonna ask you if you want to come down the California Incline.Reggie, Twister, and Sam are here too.They're ok. ' she says over the phone and hangs up.  
  
:~: News Report :~:  
  
' We are back at the California Incline with Cathy Dyke.We have more news about the accident that happened earlier this evening.  
  
As we said a car crashed against a skateboarder who just come by skating from the Pier with his friends.Earlier this evening the police wouldn't say anything, but finally they let some information loose.  
  
The car driver - Luke Grace - died immediatly after the crash.The skateboarder he hit - Otto Rocket - still lived but also died after 10 minutes.They tried CPR and everything that could help but it didn't work.  
  
At 10.30 this night on RTL you shall see more news about the accident.  
  
This was Cathy Dyke, live from the California Incline.  
  
:~: End News Report :~:  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-The End-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
(A/N)  
So, so what do yah think? Is it good.I think not but I was just bored!  
I don't know I don't really like it but I just posted it because I wanted to post something...  
  
I actually got the idea for the story from my mom, we heard an ambulance and she said something like; "I hate it when ambulences cross by, I always start to think about a family who sits at home right now and doesn't know that their sister,brother,mother,or father had an accident.And then they will be called and hear it..."  
So I stood there with tears in my eyes thinking of it, and then I thought let's tell this to more people so I started this story.And it really shockes me to hear things from my friends that happened to there family and stuff and just like Mike2000 sat people just deny it that it could happen to them of there family!DON'T deny it!Everything can happen to you!  
Your not special even if you think so!(sorry just had to say that)  
  
So...why aren't people reviewing on My Last Breath? Does it suck so badly?I thank the people who reviewed and I hope more people will review soon. Also on this story!!I don't like it but maybe you guys do!  
  
Owh and I'm gonna take a little brake, I'm not posting stories until next week because I think I'm updating too soon!I mean this is my second story in not even 7 days so.  
  
Well that was what I wanted to say...so please review?  
One little review that's all that I'm asking!!  
  
Later much,  
Cloud 


End file.
